As display technologies advance, flexible display modules will be found in more and more applications. The flexible display module mainly includes a flexible display panel and a corresponding driving circuit. After the flexible display is prepared, an external driving chip needs to be connected onto the flexible display panel via a conductive medium. This process is generally known as bonding. In the bonding process, the conductive medium for enabling connection is generally achieved by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), characterized in that the film only exhibits electronic conductivity in directions subjected to pressure and is non-conductive in other directions without pressure. However, if the bonding is directly performed on the flexible display panel, due to the high temperature and hot pressure environment in the bonding process, the flexible display panel can be easily deformed, resulting in inaccurate alignment during bonding and therefore severely affecting the product quality.